No Guts No Glory
by Sophie5
Summary: AU-OVA setting. Tenchi & Ryoko were married & had two beautiful children. But now Ryoko has passed away & it's time for Tenchi & his children to finally accept her death. But is she truly gone, or is she just slowly trying to find her way back home?
1. Double Trouble

**No Guts; No Glory**

By: Sophie5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of these characters except Aine and Akito. All others are the property of Pioneer, AIC, and FUNimation Entertainment. Original story/concept for the OVA's are credited to Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. Thank you.

_Prologue_

**Double Trouble**

**December 2, 2019**

Just one more week.

That was the one thought that kept all the students in Mr. Fujisaki's Japanese Literature Class from passing out in sheer boredom. It was just one more week until the school year was drawn to a close; one more week until final exams; one more week until the start of their very long winter break. Their hard-earned, one month vacation would begin in just one week and they could flee from their prison known simply as Okayama High School.

One student, Aine, sat in the middle desk near the window. Standing at 5'8" tall, Aine's beautiful brown eyes looked out at the bare trees while the brilliant oranges and reds of the previous autumn blanketed the ground beyond the school gates. Though only seventeen and about to conclude her junior year in high school, Aine still held many different goals and aspirations for herself. Her lithe and elegant frame gilded many secrets such as her extraordinary fighting ability (as well as other secrets those in her family realm only knew about) but with a gentle smile, anyone would want to give her the world and everything in it.

She tucked a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear as she sighed, not exactly pleased with the upcoming season. Winter. It brought too many bad memories for Aine.

_I wish winter never existed,_ Aine thought bitterly.

"—Masaki! Aine Masaki! Are you listening Miss Masaki?" screamed Mr. Fujisaki from the front.

Aine jumped from her chair, eyes wide as she bowed in apology. "Sorry Sensei! I'm sorry!"

A scowl formed on her teacher's face. "Runs in the family no doubt."

Aine Masaki blushed and took her seat slowly as the class erupted into gales of laughter.

"Silence!" boomed Mr. Fujisaki's voice, instantly quieting the other students. "Now, as I was saying, this story is about a love triangle between a demon, a warrior, and a princess..."

After a few hours (which felt like an eternity), school concluded with the normal toll of the age-old chimes. Aine went downstairs and was about to go to her art club meeting when she heard someone struggling with their locker. Immediately redirecting her steps, Aine made her way to the locker area to see a young boy, 5'10" and the same age as her, fumbling with the latch to his locker and muttering under his breath irritably.

"Damn locker…dammit!" he said, rearing his fist back and punching the door hard.

The locker door rattled for a couple of seconds and then burst open. A wave of love letters and gifts spilled out from within the tiny depths of the container. The boy ran a hand through his spiky black hair in frustration while the items littered the floor and had him ankle deep in the stationary.

Aine leaned up against the framing of the entrance while folding her arms across her chest and crossing her feet at the ankles. "Another wave of hopes and dreams, Akito?" came the teasing sarcasm.

At hearing the voice, he looked up and a grim expression formed on his face. "Can it, Aine!"

She shrugged, making her way toward him while crushing the heels of her street shoes into the letters and boxes of small gifts. "It's what you get for being so nice all the time," Aine replied, shoving piles out of her way with her foot.

Akito rolled his yellow eyes at her while bending down to pick up the letters and gifts. "And what would you propose I do? Be mean like you?" he said, scooping up the stationary in his arms. "I'm nice because I want to be, not so they can jam my locker every damn day!"

Aine watched Akito deposit the items into the trash and smirked. "Not reading any of them today?" she teased again.

He snorted, dusting the back of his pants off. "Why bother? I pretty much already know what they say at this point." Akito paused a minute, smirked at Aine fiendishly and ripped her locker open only to be disappointed with a clear view of her school sneakers. "That's weird. Even with that attitude of yours, you never fail to get crap either. Your rotten personality finally wearing them out?"

Aine frowned, slamming her locker as Akito pulled his fingers out of the way. "My personality is _not_ rotten I'll have you know. And no, I still get them. I just dump mine out during last period when I ask to go to the restroom."

Akito placed his school sneakers into his locker and put on his street shoes, his school bag slung over his shoulder lazily. He walked over to Aine and grabbed her hand, yellow eyes glowing as he gestured toward the door. Aine looked back at him curiously.

"I already told your club you can't make it this afternoon." At the building annoyance forming on her face, Akito squeezed her hand gently. "Did you forget what we have to do today?"

Aine paused; looking up at the ceiling a moment to try and remember what it was, exactly, Akito was referring to. It quickly dawned on her, eyes widening in realization. "Oh yeah! Crap! Let's hurry up and get to the bus then!"

The two continued to grasp hands and tried their best to dodge any oncoming admirers as they flew onto the bus. After muttering about going through this everyday, the bus driver drove off and left a crowd of male and female students wailing in the dust. Soon the city began to disappear as the bus traveled along the winding country roads leading away from the city limits.

Akito let the back of his head rest against his seat while Aine flopped down beside him. After catching their breath, they looked out the window to gaze at the countryside in pleasure – bittersweet though it was. The both of them felt so isolated from the rest of the world at times.

"I hate the long commute to school," muttered Aine as she hefted her school bag onto her lap. "It can be a real drag sometimes."

Akito nodded. "Yeah, but it's not so bad. Besides, you know how adamant Dad is about staying out here. Especially since-"

"I know, Akito," cut in Aine shortly. She sighed, her brown eyes filling with deep sadness as she looked out the window with her twin brother. "I know."

There was a sort of comfort in the silence that enveloped the two as they clutched onto each other's hands. Akito smiled softly as he looked at his sister through his yellow eyes. "How long has it been, Aine? Since we held like hands like this?"

Aine smiled back at him as she felt Akito gently squeezing her hand once more. "Last December…and every winter's beginning for the past nine years."

"Now it's the tenth year. Ten years…"

"…since we lost Mom."

The silence that now shrouded them felt deafening.

"Don't you mean since she die-"

"We don't know that Akito!" snapped Aine, brown eyes glaring harshly at her brother.

"But you remember what Grandmother told us! There's no way she could have survived!"

Aine attempted to free her hand from Akito's, but he continued to hold on tightly. "Mom's stronger than that! She's probably still alive!"

Akito's ebony brows furrowed sadly. "Aine, even Dad's hopes are starting to wane."

Tears formed in Aine's brown eyes and Akito pulled her into a reassuring hug as she let her tears fall onto his shirt. While his sister was hiding her face, Akito looked back out the window – his own silent tears began to spill from his yellow eyes.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow. One thing I'm really surprised about is that I haven't written a fanfic for _Tenchi Muyo!_ I mean, I loved the show so much when it first came on TV back when I was in Jr. High. I'm pretty sure I attempted to write one, but I looked over it and had to make a face of complete and utter disgust. So, I scrapped it. It really didn't make sense now that I'd taken the time to look over it. It was called _I Am Ryomo,_ and it was so Mary Sue I almost cried from laughter. So, instead of meshing both the OVA and the TV series together, I took an approach from the OVA perspective. After all, Ryoko's portrayal in the OVA was how I favored her the most. I'll always love Ryoko. Hope you enjoyed this part of _No Guts; No Glory_. Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. We've Come So Far

**No Guts; No Glory**

By: Sophie5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of these characters except Aine, Akito, and Ranmaru. All others are the property of Pioneer, AIC, and FUNimation Entertainment. Original story/concept for the OVA's are credited to Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. Thank you.

_Chapter One_

**We've Come So Far**

**December 2, 2019**

Akito got off the bus with his sister and handed her his handkerchief. The bus pulled away and they began walking passed the stone steps leading up to the shrine through the red, wooden archways. Akito stopped just at the foot of the steps and Aine stopped a few feet ahead of him.

"Akito?"

Akito gazed up the steps and then smiled at her. "I need to talk to Dad. Why don't you head on home without me Aine?"

A quizzical expression formed on her features and she then smiled, nodding gently. "Sure. I'll start dinner."

"I think Grandpa is taking care of that. Just go and relax."

With that, Akito gripped the handle to his school bag and made his way up the steps to where his father was (without a doubt) sweeping the courtyard of the shrine. As he reached the top of the steps, he scanned the area to see if his father was, indeed, cleaning the shrine. However, when Akito called and called for him, it seemed like he was nowhere to be found.

"Dad?"

Suddenly, Akito heard a sharp wisp in the air and he immediately could sense that something was being hurled at him. Akito's black brows furrowed as he reached his hand out in front of his face, palm stretched open. A sharp pain hit the center of his hand as his fingers closed around the object.

_A stone?_ thought Akito as his shoulders stiffened.

"Nicely done, Akito," said a familiar voice behind the trees nearby.

Akito turned his head and saw his father, Tenchi Masaki, appear from the shadows clad in his standard training clothes; a light green do-gi, blue jeans and black hiking boots. He smiled his gentle smile, his warm brown eyes causing Akito to relax a bit. Tenchi walked toward Akito, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Though I was hoping you'd dodge it rather than catching it."

Akito dropped the object in his hand and watched the small stone clatter to the pavement. He frowned, shaking his hand from side to side, hoping to alleviate the stinging sensation in the center. His frown deepened at Tenchi, slinging his schoolbag back over his shoulder. "Dad! No holds barred much?" he hissed.

Tenchi chuckled. "This is why I figured you'd dodge. You know what I always say. Expect-"

"The unexpected. I know, Dad," mused Akito boredly.

"You ready, Akito?" asked Tenchi as he led his son over to the temple steps. "For the Wake, I mean?"

"Yeah. Though I'm a little sad we're finally having it after all this time."

Tenchi's brows furrowed in concern. "You know, Akito, we don't _have_ to have the Wake this year. We can always postpone it again for next winter."

Akito shook his head. "I think it's time. Though Aine still believes that Mom's alive out there."

His father sighed, a bit of sorrow touching his features. "As much as I can understand Aine's thoughts, I know that it's time we accepted it. I, more than almost anyone, knew just how strong your mother was. But if she were to come back to us, she would have done so by now," he said, running a hand through his black, spiky hair.

Akito looked at his dad, admiring how he hadn't changed much physically over the years. Due to his strong, Juraian blood heritage, Tenchi Masaki still looked in his twenties even though he was reaching mid-thirties. His father was one of the greatest swordsmen in the world in Akito's eyes. He truly admired how much his father's devotion was to his family and his dearly departed wife. Even though Akito and Aine weren't infants when they lost their mother, Tenchi's constant attention and care in raising them helped to ease the pain. With the help of their father's closest friends and relatives, Akito and Aine had a loving childhood all through their adolescence.

"Mihoshi's coming to the Wake this evening," said Tenchi, cutting through Akito's thoughts.

"Aunt Mihoshi? Is she able to leave Central Command at the Galaxy Police? She _is_ Head Commissioner."

Tenchi chuckled. "If it involves skating passed her responsibilities, Mihoshi will do it. Besides, it's been almost three years since we last saw her. Her top priority has been trying to get any leads on locating your mother."

Akito nodded. "What about Aunt Sasami and Aunt Ayeka?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. Some business came up on Jurai." He then smiled at his son, ruffling his hair a bit. "How are you adjusting to your looks, Akito?"

Akito rolled his eyes while groaning. "I hate doing this everyday!"

Tenchi laughed whole-heartedly, something he hadn't seen and heard in a while. Perhaps it was a sign for them to finally move on. "Well, you only have to deal with it for one more year."

* * *

"I _hate_ doing this everyday!" snapped Aine as she sat directly in front of her grandmother, Washu.

Washu frowned, her green eyes reprimanding as she tossed her fire red hair behind her and gripped onto her electric tweezers. "Regardless. It's to be done to give your family less grief. Do I need to _remind_ you of last year's incident?"

Aine pouted, folding her arms roughly against her chest. "No," she said shortly. "But that wasn't entirely my fault!"

A sweat drop formed over Washu's head. "No. But because of what happened, not only were you exposed but so was Akito. I may be the Greatest Genius Scientist in the Universe, but _that_ memory sweep was a hassle. Sometimes it's best to keep a low profile."

"Okay! I get it already! I'm just annoyed because I feel like I'm wearing a disguise everyday."

Washu nodded in understanding, gesturing for Aine to open her mouth. "I know Dear, but it must be done. I can only handle you and Akito's reeling hormones so much. You only have to do this again for one more year," she said, reaching inside Aine's mouth and removing the Gene Altering Membrane chip from the roof of her granddaughter's mouth.

As soon as the device was taken out, Aine's jet black hair instantly faded back to its natural cyan color. Her brown eyes remained the same color, but took on a slightly more feline look in the pupils and corners of her eyes. Her canines grew a bit more pointed than before. Aine's hair was still spiky, but pulled back in a ponytail how she liked it.

Washu smiled, admiring how beautiful her granddaughter was. "There's my little Aine! Once you graduate, you don't have to worry about this silly little thing anymore," she explained as she placed the Membrane chip into a small, white container. "I'm assuming Akito's with Tenchi?"

Aine nodded, licking her tongue over her "fangs" gingerly. "I guess he needed to talk to Dad about tonight." A slight shadow went over Aine's eyes and Washu instinctively reached out to touch the back of her granddaughter's hand.

"I know it must be hard for you, but you must understand that your mother needs to be put to rest. We've waited for her return for quite some time now." Washu spoke gently and with great wisdom, even though she still appeared to look the age of a fourteen-year-old.

"I know Grandma. But I just can't help but feel that she may still be out there…alive and trying to come back to us."

Washu patted Aine on the head. "She'll always remain alive in our hearts," she said, and then winked. "And how many times have I told you to call me 'Little Washu?' Calling me 'Grandma' makes me feel so old!"

Aine laughed. "Fine, fine. Are you going to train Akito and me on our energy discharge abilities today?"

The scientist closed her eyes, folding her arms against her chest. Akito and Aine had gained many of their mother's abilities: super speed, agility, flight, teleportation, and about a month ago discovered they could shoot out energy discharges as well as form their own energy swords. Akito's was green and could wield two at once while Aine's sword was a pale blue. She preferred to use just one sword, but when sparring with Akito, she would use one long sword and one short sword for defense. The only ability they lacked was being able to walk through walls and neither had shown any signs that they could produce Light Hawk Wings…yet.

_Those two are really getting strong. It will only be a matter of time before they can produce Light Hawk Wings like Tenchi and Ryoko,_ thought Washu.

"Uh, Grandma?"

"Little Washu," corrected Washu, revealing one emerald eye. "And I want to get the Membrane chip out of your brother first before we do. Besides, we haven't even had dinner yet and your Aunt Mihoshi should be arriving soon."

Aine's eyes brightened. "Aunt Mihoshi's coming to the Wake? But isn't she busy with Galaxy Police stuff?"

Washu shook her head. "No. She'd take time off to at least come down for this. Your Aunt Ayeka and Aunt Tsunami are coming down tomorrow for the actual funeral."

"Really? Wow, I haven't seen them since Thanksgiving. Are they going to stay for Christmas?"

"They may. Tsunami might, but Ayeka's Empress of Jurai now. She may only be able to stay for a week or so," said Washu. "Your cousin Ranmaru may be coming with them."

Aine blushed slightly. "R-Ranmaru's coming?" she stammered nervously.

Washu giggled. "I said he might."

There was a knock on the door in Washu's lab and both she and Aine watched as the closet door appeared and opened. It was Akito. He peered behind the bright orange door, making sure none of Washu's devices were about to snatch him up and begin probing him. He had his father's sense of cautiousness. Ryo-Ohki sat atop Akito's head, meowing playfully.

"Uh, Little Washu, Aine? It's almost dinner time."

Washu clapped her hands. "Ah! Little Akito! Come here so I can get that chip out of your mouth!"

A sweat drop formed over Akito's head. "No, that's okay. I don't mind it so much as I used to."

"Nonsense! Leave that in there for more than forty-eight hours and your temporary genetic alteration will become permanent! Now come here."

And with that, Washu snapped her fingers and a metal sphere appeared, wrapping its arms around Akito's body as he yelled out in discomfort. He really hated it when she probed him like this, but she only did so because Washu liked how cute he looked trying to squirm away. To this day, Akito _still_ didn't know that removing the Gene Altering Membrane chip was a simple and quick process.

And Aine never told him either.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **One thing that should be duly noted is that the original Prologue for _No Guts; No Glory_ was actually split in half and this is the second part of the original prologue. However, after going back and re-reading it through again, I realized that the original seven pages seemed far too long for a standard profile to introduce new characters into the series. My OC's, Aine and Akito Masaki, are just revealed to show not only how their relationship is with each other, but that the death of their mother is something that they are just now starting to cope with after nearly ten years of denial. In this chapter, the second half of the prologue – now transformed into chapter one for NG;NG – gives a chance to see two of the original canon cast from _Tenchi Muyo!_ and I like that. Anyway, let me know if you loved or hated this chapter and I'll see about updating this when I can. I feel like I can push myself harder if I have a pretty active fan base cheering me on. Until the next chapter!


	3. Burying the Past

**No Guts; No Glory**

By: Sophie5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of these characters except Aine, Akito, Ranmaru and Nagara. All others are the property of Pioneer, AIC, and FUNimation Entertainment. Original story/concept for the OVA's are credited to Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. Thank you.

_Chapter Two_

**Burying the Past**

**December 2, 2019 ~ Evening Time**

"Aunt Mihoshi!" said Akito and Aine in unison.

Mihoshi smiled as she placed her suitcase on the floor, arms open and ready to embrace her "niece and nephew." Though she and Tenchi were not blood-related, over the years they had formed a sort of "brother-sister" relationship. After Ryoko's disappearance ten years ago, she and the other girls readily stepped in to aid Tenchi during his hour of need. After all, Aine and Akito were just seven years-old when the incident occurred; the twins more traumatized for they were the last ones to have seen Ryoko alive. Due to Ayeka's ascension to the throne twelve years ago, Sasami governing by her side, the Empress of Jurai had little time to take off during her duties to raise the twins _and_ her own son Ranmaru. Sasami visited at least twice a month and stayed for days at a time. Mihoshi, on the other hand, had been tying up loose ends on a previous case and launched a private investigation three years ago to find any clues on Ryoko's disappearance. Unfortunately, they hadn't found hide nor hair of Ryoko since the battle.

"Hi kids!" she said with a smile, blue eyes glittering with tears. Hard to believe it was three years since she'd last seen them. "My, how you two have grown! I barely recognize you!"

Both Akito and Aine had the same cyan hair as their mother, but their eyes were different. Where Akito's eyes were yellow and looked more human, Aine's were brown and looked a bit more feline. It was hard to convince herself that Aine was _not_ Ryoko. Akito wore his hair in a low ponytail and clad in a black suit while Aine had her hair pinned up and was in a white kimono.

"Did you sneak away from Galaxy Police Headquarters Aunt Mihoshi?" teased Akito, his yellow eyes glowing with mischief.

Mihoshi laughed. "Oh no! I decided to take a vacation. I've been working non-stop for three years and so have my co-workers. I was worried that I'd forgotten your faces!"

Aine smiled. "I'm glad you could come. So does that mean you're staying on Earth for Christmas?"

"Yep!" replied Mihoshi, winking at them. "I have not only this year, but three years' worth of presents to make-up to you guys."

The three laughed and hugged again, then led Mihoshi up to her room, catching up along the way. She really had missed them. It was unfathomable that ten years ago the twins were in too much shock to even speak. Thankfully the recovery process was not as long as they had feared.

There was a knock on the door. "Mihoshi?" It was Tenchi.

"Come on in!"

The door opened and Tenchi was clad in a black suit as well. "Mihoshi. It's so good to see you!"

The two hugged while Akito and Aine exited the room quietly. They had to inform the other elders of her arrival and she needed to speak to their father. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door while Mihoshi removed her coat. She was wearing a black, double breasted suit with a knee-length skirt - her stockinged feet slipped into a pair of light pink house slippers.

"So, has the investigation been canceled?" Tenchi asked.

Mihoshi ran a hand through her thick, blond hair. "No. I've just put them on stand by. If any of them find anything, I told them to notify me immediately."

A worried look spread over Tenchi's face. "But what if there's an emergency call or-"

"Ryoko is my top priority right now. Anything outside of that is not my problem. The lower jurisdictions can handle it."

Tenchi gave a bemused sigh. "Mihoshi."

"Don't worry Tenchi. I'm not overworking my people and I'm not overworking myself. This is to make up for all that slacking I did in my younger days," said Mihoshi with a wink. "Besides, you're family and much more important than duties pertaining to my profession."

Tenchi smiled, a sweat drop forming over his head. "What about your _own_ family, Mihoshi?"

Her eyes widened for a moment. "Oh. You mean my husband?" she asked, then laughed. "Don't worry about _him_ Tenchi. He's only Commander in Chief of the Galaxy Police Military Forces. My husband's a grown man and understands that this is my main focus right now. Besides," she said, pausing as a child-like pout formed on her face. "I'm upset with him."

Tenchi blinked, confused. Mihoshi _adored _ Nagara and rarely got angry as it was, so his confusion was well-warranted. "Upset? With _Nagara_? But _why_ Mihoshi?"

The pout deepened as her blond brows furrowed over her blue eyes. "I'm pregnant," she muttered.

"But…that's great Mihoshi! Congratulations!" Tenchi said, relieved but still a bit confused.

"I'm going through a very stressful time right now, Tenchi! Getting pregnant is _not_ good in the kind of work environment I'm currently in. I mean, I'm the Head Commissioner at Central Command! _CENTRAL COMMAND!_" Mihoshi rolled her eyes and began unpacking.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

Tenchi suddenly laughed. "So it's not that you're taking a vacation, but that you're on maternity leave?"

"Tenchi, it's not funny! I need to be trying to find Ryoko and—"

"Don't worry about it anymore Mihoshi," said Tenchi softly. "Just drop the whole investigation."

Mihoshi gasped slightly. "But Tenchi…why? Ryoko could very well still be _out_ there!"

He shook his head. "No. It's been ten years Mihoshi. If she hasn't been found yet, then she's not coming back. It's time we accepted this. Ryoko's gone. The least we can do is have this Wake and bury some of her personal effects for the funeral tomorrow."

Tears brimmed Mihoshi's eyes. "Tenchi…"

"The kids have come to terms with it as well. They're ready to put their mother to rest." Tenchi gazed back at Mihoshi, a deep sadness etched onto his face, despite his gentle smile. "And so am I."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Finally, another member of the original canon cast has been introduced to the fold. Mihoshi! And dare I say it, she's matured into a fine woman with many responsibilities on her shoulders. But even so, she still has her old, carefree nature about her and this is proven in the fact that she can complain about being pregnant. However, she's not really upset by it. She's quite content with her pregnancy. XD But that's Mihoshi. In the next chapter, the rest of the canon girls: Sasami and Ayeka, will finally be seen. And another of my OC's will be appearing as well. The infamous Prince Ranmaru of Jurai! Look forward to the next installment of _No Guts; No Glory_.


	4. The Empty Seat

**No Guts; No Glory**

By: Sophie5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to any of these characters except Aine, Akito, Ranmaru, Nagara and Kyoshiro. All others are the property of Pioneer, AIC, and FUNimation Entertainment. Original story/concept for the OVA's are credited to Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. Thank you.

_Chapter Three_

**The Empty Seat**

**December 3, 2019 ~ Early Morning**

Tenchi woke up early the next day just as the sun's rays began to peek over the horizon. He turned over on his side to face the large windows of the room, his hand touching the sheets of the bed. This was where his wife once slept so close beside him. A sad smile formed on his lips as he stroked the soft cotton sheets; the place Ryoko had once occupied. But now, the king-sized, four poster canopy bed felt so large and empty without her lithe frame beside him.

Today, she would finally be put to rest.

"Ryoko. I never once wanted to believe that you had really gone from us," he said, brown eyes narrowing in his anguish. "But now I know it's time to let you rest. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Tenchi then sat up and gazed around the room. His father, Nobuyuki Masaki, after gaining enough work experience and funds, started his own architectural firm and was able to take the time out to add a few more rooms into the house. The room he currently slept in was a present given to Tenchi and Ryoko after their one year anniversary. Ryoko had been pregnant with the twins, so Nobuyuki thought it best to move Tenchi and Ryoko out of Tenchi's old bedroom and into a bigger bedroom. Up until the twins were about twelve years-old, they occupied Tenchi's old room. Nobuyuki had soon started busying himself with building an additional bedroom for Akito. Aine had insisted upon staying in her father's old room.

Tenchi willed himself out of bed and stretched, fixed the comforter on the bed and made his way down the hall to where the bathroom was. After washing up and doing his business, Tenchi exited the restroom and started heading downstairs. He assumed Washu was down in her lab working on God knows what. He was about to knock on her door and check up on her, when a familiar scent filled his nose. It was miso soup.  
_  
Hmm. Dad's at work and I'm almost positive that Grandpa's at the shrine preparing for Ryoko's funeral,_ thought Tenchi, a new idea dawning on him. _Then that means…_

Tenchi entered the kitchen and saw the familiar sky blue hair of a woman he dearly missed. She was clad in the more casual attire for the Juraians, an apron wrapped around her shoulders and waist. A pot of boiling soup was on the eye of the stove and she was chopping vegetables, humming happily. A brief image of the young woman as a little girl overlaid her and Tenchi saw those familiar pigtails.

_Sasami…_ he thought, a smile forming on his face.

Suddenly, the woman turned and smiled at him, her beautiful pink eyes sparkling with an unnameable joy. Her bangs were hidden by a white bandanna and her two, olive green circles indicating her Jurai power were in plain view. She was a Goddess after all, and could control Light Hawk Wings but not to the degree of how Tenchi and Ryoko could. Tsunami. Sasami.

"Good morning Tenchi. Breakfast time," she said, just like she always had for so many years before and even after losing Ryoko.

"H-How did you-?" he stammered, then chuckled and shook his head. "I keep forgetting you're a Goddess, Tsunami."

She laughed and shoved the vegetables off of the chopping board and into the miso soup. "I told you that you don't have to call me Tsunami, Tenchi. I'm still the same Sasami and always will be."

"Right. Sorry."

"Have the twins gotten up yet?" Sasami pulled out a frying pan.

"I doubt it, seriously," replied Tenchi as he made his way beside her. "They were up late with Mihoshi last night. I checked on them before going to bed and they were asleep in the room where we had Ryoko's Wake."

Sasami sighed, a sad light crossing her features. "Poor things. I'm guessing they didn't want to believe it until the very end, huh?"

Tenchi looked away. "Yeah."

"DAD!"

Tenchi cried out in fright and toppled over the kitchen table. After getting his wits about him, he looked up and saw his daughter, Aine, still clad in her kimono. Her cyan hair was unkempt and part of the white garb was slightly disheveled. The desperation in her eyes, as well as surprise, reminded him so much of Ryoko and a sad emotion gripped his heart. Ryo-Ohki, his wife's "spaceship," was perched on his daughter's shoulder, meowing happily.

"Dad! I saw the Tsunami out back, so does that mean-?" she said, her brown eyes gazing toward the stove area to where Sasami was. Ryo-Ohki leaped across the room and landed on top of the Goddess's head where she belonged. "Aunt Sasami!"

Tenchi smiled as his daughter raced over to Sasami and hugged her happily. Sasami laughed and patted Aine on the top of her head. A gentle, mother-like expression sparkled in her pink eyes. Tenchi stood up and dusted off the backs of his pants carelessly while admiring the scene in front of him. He heard feet shuffling behind him and saw his son, Akito, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Decided to join the land of the living, Akito?" teased Tenchi.

"Who can sleep with all that noise?" he muttered. "I grumbled about the Tsunami being outside and Aine's flying all over the house looking for Aunt Sasami."

Tenchi chuckled. _I see…so that's why I couldn't hear her._

Akito scratched the back of his head. "I didn't see Ryu-Oh, Aunt Sasami. Is Aunt Ayeka still on Jurai?"

Sasami smiled, Aine's arms wrapped around the Goddess's waist. "Oh, she's here. Ayeka's just outside of Earth's gravitational field."

"Then why hasn't she landed yet?" questioned Tenchi curiously.

The Goddess looked at the ceiling and then reached behind her to turn down the heat of the pot. "She's dealing with Ranmaru."

Aine pulled away from her Aunt, a blush on her face. "Ranmaru's really coming? Grandma Washu said that he probably wasn't going to be here."

"Ryoko saved his life," said Tenchi. "But Ranmaru was barely three years-old when it happened. Ayeka feels that he owes her the honor of showing up to her funeral to pay his respects."

Sasami nodded. "But you know Ranmaru. He pulled that whole, 'Why should I have to' bit and Ayeka halted the ship completely."

Akito leaned against the entrance-way, arms folded against his chest. "Shooting off his mouth again, eh?" His yellow eyes glittered with intensity as a smirk formed on his lips. "That fool."

_Uh-oh,_ thought Tenchi as a sweat drop formed over his head. _I know that look. He and Ranmaru are definitely going to fight…better stress them to wait until after the funeral to resolve their differences._

"Akito," cut in Aine through Tenchi's thoughts. "Your little duel can wait until after Mom's funeral ceremony. Got it?"

So Aine had done it for him. He was grateful for how much she'd matured. Ayeka had helped in that matter and maintained discipline as best she could in Tenchi's absence.

"Who's the older sibling here? Me!" grumbled Akito snappishly.

"By _two minutes!_ You two need to grow up already!"

Aine disappeared from view and Akito sighed, frustrated. Tenchi placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled at him. "She has a point. Try and behave yourself. You don't want to deal with your Aunt's wrath, do you?"

"No. Not really."

The sound of a ship descending from Earth's atmosphere split through the kitchen and everyone's eyes went to the window. Ryu-Oh landed gently in the water by the dock near Tenchi's house. The teleportation beam appeared and out came Ayeka clad in her Juraian Royal garments. Her royal purple hair cascaded around her shoulders and a long braid went down her back. A few seconds after, a young man around the age of the twins appeared as well. He wore the white, dark green, black, and blue noble Juraian attire. His arms were folded against his chest, a disgruntled look in his expression as well while his dark blue hair fell across his dark plum eyes. It was Ranmaru.

Tenchi and the others left the kitchen. Washu and Aine were already outside to greet the two. Aine hugged Ayeka happily and the Empress tried her best not to cry. Though Aine looked so much like her old rival, in time, Ryoko and Ayeka had resolved their differences. She adored Aine and Akito like they were her own children.

Ranmaru's eyes spotted Akito and he immediately reached into the inner pocket of his cloak to retrieve his weapon, but Ayeka bopped him on the head. "What did I _just_ get done telling you, Ranmaru?"

A sweat drop formed over his head. "I know already, yeesh!"

Aine pulled away from her Aunt and looked at Ranmaru, a light blush hitting her cheeks. She bowed. "Hello Ranmaru. I'm glad you decided to come."

Ranmaru let his plum eyes gaze on Aine and a blush touched his cheeks as well. "Yeah well, it's cause I had to—Ow!" Ayeka had hit him on the head again. Aine giggled as he bowed in apology. "It was my pleasure, Aine."

Tenchi watched the scene and smiled. He would have to talk to Ayeka about what kind of future Ranmaru and Aine would have. After last year's incident, the two of them seemed to have grown even fonder of each other. He caught Ayeka's eye and she smiled, nodding in understanding.

"It's good to see you, Empress Ayeka Jurai," piped up Washu from the group.

Ayeka smiled at the scientist with the child's physique. "You as well, Genius Scientist and Goddess Washu."

A sweat drop formed over Washu's brow. "_Little Washu_, Miss Ayeka," corrected Washu. "In any case, I trust that your trip was well?"

"Yes well," mused Ayeka as she shifted her eyes toward her son and he only shrank back a bit in preparation for getting another smack upon the head. "I could have done well without the sass and more on getting here as quickly as possible. I apologize for missing Ryoko's Wake, Tenchi, but duty calls unfortunately."

Tenchi shook his head and waved his hand lightly from side to side to shoo off the apology. "Don't trouble yourself with apologizing Ayeka. It's not a big deal and the kids are well aware of your obligations back on Jurai. I'm sure _she_ understands as well." Tenchi glanced around Ayeka's shoulder, as if waiting for someone else to arrive. When he saw the curious expression forming on the face of the Queen of Jurai, he only chuckled nervously as he placed a hand behind his head. "Did your husband decide not to tag along, Ayeka? I was so sure he'd be coming this time."

The curiosity melted away as Ayeka smiled, shoving Ranmaru forward. "No, I'm afraid Kyoshiro had other matters to attend to. He said he would try to make it later on this evening at best."

"Ah, I see. Well that's good to hear," replied Tenchi as he gestured for all of them to follow him into the house. "It would be a shame for him not to attend Ryoko's funeral, seeing as how they got along so well."

Ayeka laughed heartily as the children made their way into the house, the adults hanging back just a bit. "If you call unsheathing their swords in order to have an all-out sparring match every time they saw one another getting along, then yes, I suppose you _could say_ they got along tremendously!"

"Now, now Miss Ayeka, let's not go there," chimed in Washu with a smile. "Those two got along well because they _were_ such rivals. Despite how you and Ryoko may have _acted_ like you couldn't stand each other, she was very adamant about making sure that Kyoshiro was, indeed, the right man for you."

"Yes, I know," Ayeka replied with a half sigh. "I'm well aware of how deeply Ryoko cared for everyone in this family. We have all missed her greatly."

The three entered the house, casual banter passing between them, when the smell of a grand breakfast reached their noses just as Sasami was setting the table in the living room area. The many clanking of dishes indicated that the children must have been helping set everything up for breakfast as well. When the three of them made their way toward the meal table, Tenchi couldn't help but feel a deep wave of nostalgia pass over him as they all sat down to have their breakfast. It was as if they were reliving old times, even with their children present. Even now, Ryoko's place at the table across from Tenchi remained empty out of respect for her having gone missing; to keep some hope alive.

However, after today, that place would no longer be acknowledged physically…but in their hearts alone. It was time to move on.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Okay, so this chapter kinda made me sad in a way that I truly can't even begin to describe. What is it about reunions like these that just, I dunno, get to me? Is it because they all got together to finally put to rest someone they had a hard time admitting was now dead and gone from them? In either case, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm writing for a Tenchi Fandom. Not that I'm bothered by this, oh no! I'm quite happy I'm still able to adapt the characters in a way that fits them all, especially since they are all so much older than in the OVA. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next installment of _No Guts; No Glory_. You won't wanna miss it!


	5. Casting Stones Through Time

**No Guts; No Glory**

By: Sophie5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of these characters except Aine, Akito, Ranmaru, Nagara and Kyoshiro. All others are the property of Pioneer, AIC, and FUNimation Entertainment. Original story/concept for the OVA's are credited to Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. Thank you.

_Chapter Four  
_

**Casting Stones Through Time**

**December 3, 2019 ~ ?**

Why was it so difficult for one to open their eyes? Was the pain _that_ immense that even the simple movement of opening an eye would cause this much agony? How long had it been since she'd opened her eyes? It seemed like hours…days…months…years.

Such emptiness…

The battle had raged on for what felt to be endless centuries. Her opponent and she clashed swords for thousands – no – _millions_ of instances; one never letting up against the other for fear of being ultimately defeated. But in the end, she came out victorious. Her enemy fell by her sword, unable to keep up with the pace that she held as her movements took a sudden change of speed; the thoughts of her loved ones needing her keeping her grounded to unleash the final blow. The final step, parry and slash completed her victory and she fell to the floor – heart singing in victory where her voice could not.

However, blood loss rendered her unconscious and she slept…and slept…and slept.

_How long have I been sleeping? I…I must return…_

Forcing one yellow eye open, she was greeted with a blinding light of pure white surrounding her. A void: completely empty and lacking everything necessary to assume that there was life in this place. She looked across her and was, for lack of a better word, amused that her enemy still lay in a dried pool of blood a few feet away from her. Fresh blood dripped near her thigh from an open wound on her shoulder and neck and she winced lightly at the recollection of pain that her subconscious had been suppressing until this moment.

Though a trying task at first, the female warrior managed to get up and stay balanced on her two feet; the skin tight battle suit she wore hugging her hips and breasts in a generous manner. Taking three hesitant steps, the warrior made an effort to open her other eye and was enamored momentarily by the environment that enveloped her and her now dead foe. Though seemingly white and endless, there was a rippling black and silver vortex swirling above her head as faux northern lights seemed to stretch out endlessly across the hazy white backdrop that served as the canvas for these fantastic colors.

_Where…is this place? _thought the female as she took another few steps, teleporting a generous amount of feet in front of her and then blinking at the ground. The white surface was getting sprinkled with her crimson blood. _Why can't I remember anything? _The last thought held anger and uncertainty behind it, as though she didn't know what to do or where to go from here.

She looked down at her gloved hands and saw two red gems peeking out from her wrists and she instinctively touched her fingers to the back of her neck. A spherical gem was there at the base of her neck as well. Were these her weapons of power? She stretched her hand out and immediately a glowing orange orb of energy formed in her palm. Slinging her arm forward, the energy flew from her hand and exploded against the white washed wall of the void. Amber eyes blinking curiously, she formed the orb in her palm once more and squeezed her hand around it, creating an energy sword. The weapon hummed in her ears and she opened her hand, watching with intrigue as the sword disappeared.

Were there other things that she could do?

Suddenly, she gasped in pain and fell to her knees as she clutched her fingers through her cyan hair. Flashes of various different images played like a recording in her mind. War, battles, explosions, chaos…trees, ships, treasure, a man…memories wiped clean and a defeat from a Juraian warrior. Cave, a young boy with jet hair and inquisitive, innocent brown eyes…a return to flesh and soul as one. More battles, Juraian Princesses, a red-haired genius who claimed to be her mother and a blonde Galaxy Police Officer…the many years in a warm and comforting home with everyone caring for the other.

She held her head back and screamed as more images played in her thoughts, rushing inside like a great wave crashing in her brain. A battle against a Juraian soldier, a Juraian wedding, a farewell…a confession of love, a simple wedding, the honeymoon…the birth of twins and seven years of complete happiness…destroyed by the invasion of an old enemy from years passed. A vicious battle threatening to consume the planet Earth…the look of fear in the yellow and brown eyes of the twins…a final farewell before disappearing…

…into this void of nothingness…

The screaming ceased and she opened her eyes, wiping the back of her hand against her forehead to rid it of the sweat that had collected. _I…I am…_ she thought, rising to her feet once more as she clutched her hands into tight fists.

* * *

**December 3, 2019 ~ Mid-Afternoon**

Sasami woke with a start, Ryo-Ohki squealing lightly before curling back up into a tiny brown ball of fluff in her lap. The symbol of power on the Juraian's forehead glowed bluish-white before returning to a deep green. What was that vision she had seen? What on Earth did it mean? Placing a hand on her cheek, she was upset to discover that she was feeling a bit feverish.

"Are you all right Sasami?" asked Ayeka as she sat next to her on the couch while Sasami sat up, waking up Ryo-Ohki once more. The cabbit yawned but twitched as its eyes narrowed.

Sasami nodded, pink eyes narrowing in concern as they looked around curiously to make sure there were no prying ears nearby. This was not the best time to be relaying this sort of information to everyone…especially not on a day such as this. "Yes Sister…though I fear that I must inform you that I had a vision."

"Was it a bad vision?" Ayeka's deep purple brows narrowed over scarlet orbs.

Sasami shook her head, a soft smile forming on her lips. "Actually no, it wasn't. But it's a vision that will cause a stir in this house if I were to report it to everyone."

Ayeka scoffed, a smile of relief forming on her lips. "Oh come now, it can't have been all _that_ bad."

The Goddess bit her lower lip and averted her eyes, not sure if she was all that adamant about informing her own sister of this news. But her visions had never been wrong before. "Ayeka…I saw a vision about Ryoko…" The smile immediately melted away from the Queen's face. Sasami continued. "And she's alive."

There was a moment of silence so thick it could have been sliced completely open with a knife. Suddenly, Ayeka quickly rose to her feet, not quite sure what she was to do at this moment. Ryo-Ohki looked at the Queen of Jurai curiously before realizing something new for herself, the red jewel on the cabbit's forehead glowing with a new light. Ryo-Ohki meowed in response and jumped from Sasami's lap, racing toward the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh no!" cried Sasami as she, too, stood from the couch. "We have to stop her from telling Tenchi and the others!"

"I can't believe it…" came Ayeka's quiet words. "Ryoko's still alive."

"So I've heard," Washu's voice cut in, startling both Juraian women as the genius scientist entered the living room area from the kitchen, Ryo-Ohki shivering in her arms at the visions she'd relayed to Wash through their psychic link. Her green eyes narrowed. "Are you absolutely sure of your vision, Tsunami?"

The Juraian Goddess nodded slowly. "Yes. Without a shadow of doubt in my mind, Ryoko is indeed still very much alive."

Washu turned her head away, eyes peering at the ground in thought as her crimson brows furrowed. "I had my suspicions, but they were premature. The link we share was somehow skewed due to her disappearing so suddenly in the midst of the battle. How was she fairing in your vision, Tsunami?" Green eyes lifted from the ground and gazed at Sasami's pink orbs inquisitively. "Is she beyond saving at this point?"

Sasami felt a tightening in her chest and she placed her hand there to ease the heavy drumming in her heart. "I'm…not quite sure. She looked beaten…but I do not think that she is about to die just yet."

"Should we inform Tenchi?" asked Ayeka.

Washu shook her head slowly, scarlet brows still furrowed over her eyes. "There would be no point. We don't even know where she is; whether it's close or thousands of light years away. Hell, she could even be – _oh dear_…"

Both Juraian females eyed the genius scientist curiously. Ayeka spoke first, her Empress seriousness spilling from her lips. "What is it, Washu?"

Slowly, Washu's emerald gaze moved to look at the both of them. "What if Ryoko's in another dimension from this one?"

All three women looked at one another – the thought causing all kinds of terrible instances to flash through their minds. How could they possibly find her then?

* * *

Ranmaru leaned his head against the wall just outside the entrance to the living room where all the adult females were chatting. What he'd just heard did not sit well with the young Juraian prince. What was he to do about it? What could he possibly say to any of the Masaki family?

Aine…Akito. What of them?

Sighing resolutely, he pushed himself off the wall, removed the outer cloak to his Juraian garb and draped it haphazardly across his shoulders. Crossing the back hall of the house that he had grown accustomed to being more like home than planet Jurai (because of his mother and aunt constantly making trips here on their days off), Ranmaru allowed his fingertips to trail along the wooden walls before exiting through the front door and near the storage shed. Plum eyes peered curiously at the horizon as the sun slowly began to sink into the lake.

Now, even _he_ had to push aside his feelings of regret and resolution in regards to Miss Ryoko's passing. _So… she's still alive even after that horrible battle Mother, Father, and Aunt Sasami told me about,_ he thought, his gaze moving up toward the orange-yellow clouds. _I can't believe it. Has she been fighting this entire time; for all of ten years?_

"Ranmaru? Still haven't unpacked yet?"

The Juraian prince turned his head quickly, his dark blue tresses whipping about his face as he saw Aine through his curtain of hair. A light smile touched his lips as his brows furrowed. "Aine," came his words, then he shook his head. "I figured I would worry about that later. Mother said we were probably going to be staying for Christmas so there is no rush."

Aine smiled, running a hand through her cyan bangs as her deep brown eyes seemed to look through him. "Well that's a relief." There was a moment of silence before she bit her lower lip and then looked away from Ranmaru. "Uh…I never got a chance to tell you, Ranmaru, but I'm really happy for what you did for me last year."

Ranmaru felt a small blush crown his cheeks before he cleared his throat and he, too, looked away and at the ground while shifting his weight onto his right foot; hands clasped behind his back. "It—It was nothing. I had fun too so it was great for the both of us."

"It wasn't so great when the whole city nearly found out about our family," muttered Akito as he phased through the wall of the storage shed nearby.

"I wish you'd just drop it already," snapped Aine as she folded her arms across her chest. "You act like nobody did anything to stop it."

Akito scoffed and Ranmaru's dark blue brows furrowed over his rich plum eyes. "It was only fortunate that our grandmother happens to be the greatest genius scientist of the universe," he said, pausing to glare back at Ranmaru. "Or else our whole family would have been put on the spot thanks to you two."

"Akito, you," Aine began, but was cut off by Ranmaru's hand lifting up slowly.

The Juraian prince stared down Akito just as the twin did the same against him. The two didn't hate each other. Oh no, it was not anything of the sort. In fact, they both rather admired the other. But their rivalry was the one thing that was continuously threatening to tear them apart. Ten years ago, Ryoko had been cultivating their friendship, trying her best to destroy that intense rivalry between the boys that resembled the violent clashes she and Ayeka used to have during their youth. It was because of this that Ranmaru tried his hardest to bite his tongue when it came to Akito. But even _he_ had trouble resisting the urge to pull out his weapon and launch the first strike.

"Akito, is there some issue you have with me _personally_?" asked the prince, his dark blue brow quirking upward. "Because if there is, then we need to settle it and settle it soon. I don't want our conflict sullying your mother's burial ceremony."

"I agree," said the cyan-haired boy as he crossed his arms against his chest. "You know, Ranmaru Jurai, I never had a real problem with you until last year. Up until then, it was always just a friendly competition between the two of us."

"So? What was so different about last year?"

"Don't pretend to be stupid."

"I'm not. What was so different about last year?"

Akito's amber eyes narrowed a bit. "You don't know?"

"No."

"Don't screw around with my sister, Ranmaru. Especially if you don't really mean anything by it," warned Akito. He reached out and grabbed his sister's wrist, yanking her toward him as he stepped off the porch and onto the grass. "C'mon Aine, let's go."

"Akito!" Aine looked over her shoulder at Ranmaru as he seemed to have an unreadable expression on his face. However, the prince made no move to grab her and relinquish her from her brother's grasp, so all she could do was allow him to drag her along with him, where ever they were going. She turned her head and followed her brother until they both phased from view – their teleporting ability coming in to play.

Once they'd gone, Ranmaru sank down to the ground and sat on the edge of the porch. He rested his forearms on his knees and stared off into space, his mind occupied with other thoughts than Akito's ridiculous threats and the sadness on Aine's face. No. Those issues could wait for now. There were more dire circumstances waging at this moment and he was trying his damnedest to balance out the best option for the Masaki family. He could tell his uncle, Tenchi, of his latest discovery. But then that would be going against what Aine and Akito's grandmother wished. So would he be forced to sit here and swallow all this information – pretending to be ignorant to the whole affair?

_No, of course not,_ Ranmaru thought bitterly as he dug his fingernails into the fabric of his pants. _But I can't confront the twins about this either. Should I just go to Mother directly?_

Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder and Ranmaru tensed up immediately, his rich plum eyes gazing upward to see the smiling expression of Mihoshi. Her wavy blonde tresses fell about her shoulders, accenting her olive skin pleasantly and the young prince couldn't help but blush slightly. Now that she was back at the Masaki home, Mihoshi had taken the liberty to don t-shirts and slim workout pants every chance she got. This time was no different, the shirt a soft green and the pants a deep, charcoal gray. Everyone in the house knew about her pregnancy and once she'd waved away all congratulations aside, it was just like old times.

"What's with that expression Prince Ranmaru?" she asked, sliding down to sit next to him. She crossed her legs at the ankles, her feet adorned with a pair of black socks. "You look like you can't decide whether to have curry or miso soup."

Ranmaru chuckled lightly, his brows furrowed as a sweat drop formed over his head. "Well, I wouldn't say it was something so simple as that." He paused, looking away from the Head Commissioner of the Galaxy Police and sighing. "I just…I'm stuck on what I should do about something."

Mihoshi tilted her head to the side, looked from the young Juraian prince and then laughed lightly. She placed her hand on the boy's head playfully, giving it a light pat before resting both of her palms slightly to either side of her. "Well, I won't pry and ask what it is that's weighing on your mind, Ranmaru," she explained, turning her gaze toward him and winking her baby blue eyes cheerfully. "But whatever it is, I know you'll do the right thing. After all, you always do. Last year's incident proves that much."

The Juraian prince turned his head quickly to look at her, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected Mihoshi to have known about what had happened since she was absent from the Masaki Family's life for the past three years, but apparently the women had been catching her up to speed on everything prior to her arrival. Sighing once more, Ranmaru looked away from her just as a cool winter breeze brushed up against his face and forced his bangs to fly away from his forehead. "In all honesty, compared to what's running through my head now, last year's incident seems more like a cake walk."

Again, the blonde woman laughed and stood up to stretch her arms high above her head. "You'll be just fine. Just do what your heart tells you, all right Kiddo?"

Ranmaru nodded, watching the woman go back indoors to probably be thrown the sudden news of Ryoko's condition to the Head Commissioner of the Galaxy Police. He couldn't help but wonder how Mihoshi would take the information seeing as how for the past three years she'd been searching for Ryoko's whereabouts without a single break during the investigation. But out of everyone in the Masaki household, Ranmaru worried more about Tenchi Masaki and his reaction to all of this. Surely it had been harder for him to finally let go of the hope of his wife coming back from the dead and now that he had, he would be forced to accept her being amongst the land of the living.

The Crown Prince of Jurai's Royal Family merely shook his head at the thought, propped his elbow on his knee as he raised it up to his chest and stared out at the field across the lake near the house. Soon it would be evening time and somehow the young Juraian male knew it would be a very long night.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **It has also recently come to my attention that the original creator for the Tenchi OVA series plans on having Tenchi marry all the women in his household, but because I'm totally not up for that and this is still my story, I'm having Tenchi involved in a Common Law marriage similar to how Yosho married just one , in this chapter we were able to discover that Ryoko is, in fact still, very much alive. But she seems to be stuck in another dimension. How she got there and how she's going to get out is still a mystery, even to me! XD But have no fear, at least now we know our beloved character isn't dead and gone. Also, I wanted to take the opportunity in this chapter to flesh out my OC's, especially the relationship between Ranmaru and Aine. Apparently something pretty incredible happened the previous year that brought them closer together – acknowledging that they do, in fact, have some strong feelings for each other. But what exactly happened is still a mystery. At least until the next chapter of _No Guts; No Glory_! (...maybe. XD)


	6. Too Tough To Swallow

**No Guts; No Glory**

By: Sophie5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to any of these characters except Aine, Akito, Ranmaru, Nagara and Kyoshiro. All others are the property of Pioneer, AIC, and FUNimation Entertainment. Original story/concept for the OVA's are credited to Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. Thank you.

_Chapter Five_

**Too Tough to Swallow**

**December 3, 2019 ~ Evening**

Kyoshiro Kamiki Jurai sighed as he guided his ship, Tenken, toward the planet Earth. Random screens popped up here and there to inform him that he would be breaking into the Earth's atmosphere and would be guided in by a landing beacon near the Masaki home. After much nagging from both his and Ayeka's part, Tenchi finally relented and had an underwater guide beacon built by the lake so that they could safely land their ships on the surface of the water without having to harm both his home and their vessels. Ryoko, too, had a say in the matter for she thoroughly enjoyed when Kyoshiro and Nagara came to visit on their time off to spar with her or to go over military tactics. Despite Ryoko's unwillingness to participate in Juraian affairs – both political and military – she was always helpful in building up Kyoshiro's army by giving him tips on how to strengthen his battalion, as well as how to organize a raid with the Juraian Military ships.

His royal blue hair fell across his shoulders and he deliberated on whether or not he should even bother tying it back. A simple word to his ship and the temperature would adjust according to his comfort. However, what Kyoshiro was really fighting against was the urge to pull his hair back in preparation for his oncoming bout with Ryoko Masaki. Aqua eyes took on a nostalgic glint as he stared at the many stars surrounding the planet Earth, a sad smile forming on his lips. Even after ten years, Kyoshiro still felt as though Ryoko was still very much alive and every visit for the past ten years he always half expected to see that cocky smirk greeting him as the former space pirate had one hand rested on her hip and the other gripping her energy sword – waiting to do battle with the Juraian.

Suddenly a window popped up near his main command console and his eyes flicked over to see the smiling face of his best friend and rival, Nagara Kaunaq. The CIC of the Galaxy Police's Military Forces winked his deep green eye at the Juraian, his crimson hair falling about his face just as the small cross-shaped scar beneath his left eye was visible. Kyoshiro grinned as he continued to type in coordinates for the landing beacon so that his ship could be guided in through Earth's atmosphere safely.

"_Hey there Shi-Shi!"_ said Nagara, curling and uncurling his fingers in a childish manner. _"What are you up to my friend?"_

"I'm about to land on Earth to meet up with the others for Ryoko's funeral service," Kyoshiro replied casually, ignoring the nickname his friend had come up for him years ago. "And what about you? Still stuck at Headquarters?"

Nagara sighed, a sweat drop forming over his head. _"Sadly, yes,"_ he stated miserably. _"But I'm actually about to cut out of here in the next half hour and make my way to Earth as well. I'll most likely be late for the ceremony."_

"What else is new?"

"_Hey!"_

"Anyway," Kyoshiro said, his smirk ever-present. "Can you believe we're actually putting Ryoko to rest? I was really starting to hope that this was all just some bad joke she'd pulled on the lot of us."

"_Heh, I know what you mean. After all, that woman was no ordinary space pirate."_ The humanoid looked away from the screen for a moment, the smile on his face more nostalgic than of humor. _"She certainly gave _us_ a run for our money more than once."_

This time a sweat drop hovered over Kyoshiro's head. "Yes, well, she didn't get her reputation sitting on her duff, that's for sure."

Nagara chuckled. _"Of course not. After all, I recall her wiping the floor with you on more than one occasion. Especially when she found out you were vying for Empress Ayeka's affections at the time."_

Kyoshiro felt his brow twitch. "And _I_ recall her having once nearly wiped out your entire Black Dragon Fleet because _you_ couldn't accept defeat in a game of poker."

"_Oh God, don't _remind _me!" _he said, head sagging slightly his blood red bangs fell over his green eyes in defeat. _"Mihoshi_ _hasn't let me live that one down even though it was fifteen _years_ ago! I'm _still_ catching hell for it!"_

"You almost got court-martialed for that, didn't you?"

Several sweat drops formed over Nagara's head as he closed his eyes. _"Didn't I just say not to remind me?"_ he half-whined, half pleaded.

Kyoshiro laughed, nodding as his aqua eyes sparkled with a rarely seen playful light. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." One of his holo-screens blipped at him, notifying him that he had another incoming call. It was his wife. "Nagara, let me contact you later. Ayeka is calling in, probably wondering if I'm almost to Earth or not."

The CIC chuckled and waved a gloved hand back and forth at him. _"Yeah, all right. See you later my friend."_

The screen disappeared and reappearing in its place was Ayeka's face, concerned and patient. "Ayeka," said Kyoshiro, a smile forming on his lips. "Missed me already, did you?"

The Empress frowned, her cheeks puffing out just a bit. _"That's not funny _at all_, Lord Kyoshiro,"_ she countered, turning her head defiantly away from the screen. A few silent seconds passed and finally Ayeka opened one red eye to look back at her husband. _"In any case, are you almost to Earth? The others have inquired of your arrival."_

He quickly input landing sequence commands, nodding his head while looking out the "window" of his ship. "I've already prepped the landing beacon my request for docking procedures." Kyoshiro winked at Ayeka, causing her to blush just a bit. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

"_All right. Well, just be careful, Lord Kyoshiro,"_ she said. The Empress looked in either direction to make sure no one was watching before blowing a kiss to him. Kyoshiro chuckled and shook his head, mouthing "I love you too" and she signed off, the window disappearing from view.

As the blue planet came in to view, Kyoshiro sighed, leaning back in his seat and crossing his feet at the ankle. Soon he would be landing on Earth to be reunited with all of his friends, but he would also be burying a long standing friendship forever. Before closing his eyes, an image of Ryoko flashed through his mind. It was the very first day she'd met him at one of the local pubs on a nearby system to that of Jurai which was under Galaxy Police Jurisdictions. She'd already known of him thanks to Ayeka speaking about their possible engagement and Nagara had spoken about his friend numerous times when he and the former space pirate had crossed paths. Kyoshiro hadn't known it back then, but Ryoko had been studying him the moment she'd first laid eyes on him – determining from that day until Ayeka and Kyoshiro's marriage if he was a suitable choice the Princess.

* * *

_**Spring of 2000 ~ Star System 724 – Planet: Brekkia**_

_Kyoshiro sighed, leaning his elbow against the bar as he stared blankly at the liquor floating in his glass. The ice chinked here and there with the melting of its form, further mixing with the liquid already contained within. He was just a regular Lieutenant in Jurai's Royal Military, though with the next military exam he hoped that he would be able to get a promotion so that he wasn't just some peon foot soldier. His commanding officer said that with Kyoshiro's skill and tactical abilities, he would not only be well on his way to a promotion, but Kyoshiro would surely gain prestige should he choose to remain in the military and become a career man._

_ There were other things weighing on his mind along with his possible promotion. The engagement proposal his family had presented to him was still sitting in the back of his mind. Princess Ayeka Jurai, first Princess of Jurai's Royal Family, was offered to him and while he'd known her since they were children, he didn't think he had the qualifications to be a good husband for her. Yes, he was from the noble house Kamiki and had the pedigree of what Jurai's Royal Family would expect when marrying into their household, but Kyoshiro knew that not only was the Princess in love with another person (according to rumors), but he had only recently come into contact with her and she had been quite clear with her "childhood friend" reference in regards to himself._

_This was just a series of undesirable circumstances. _

"_You waiting on your drink to do something?" asked a female voice just inches from him. "Or are you actually going to drink it?"_

_ Looking up from his drink, he looked to see who the voice belonged to and was surprised to see a beautiful humanoid woman with spiky cyan hair and piercing gold eyes that resembled that of a cat. Her fangs peeked out as she grinned and she held her own glass up in greeting before knocking the drink into the back of her throat and swallowing it all in one swift motion. Kyoshiro felt a smirk tugging at his features, trying his best to figure out who this woman was – she seemed so familiar to him._

_She placed the glass back on the coaster, tapping the edge in a wordless request for the barkeep to refill her drink. "Name's Ryoko," she said, smile growing larger by the second. "You must be Kyoshiro Kamiki."_

_Kyoshiro blinked, the realization that not only was this a former well-known space pirate sitting next to him, but that she also just so happened to know his name. "H-How did you-" he began, but Ryoko chuckled lightly._

"_Your friend Nagara talks about you a lot," Ryoko said, leaning forward as she wiggled her brows at him in jest. "_Shi-Shi."

_Kyoshiro groaned miserably as he hung his head forward, a sweat drop forming over his brow. "That _name_! That atrocious nickname he's labeled me with!" Another sound of displeasure ensued and Ryoko laughed again. "He has forever shamed me."_

_Ice clinked against her glass as she lifted it off the coaster, swirling the liquid around its container before taking a sip. "Don't let it get to you," Ryoko said, tilting her head to the side before tucking some of her stay cyan hair behind her ear. "He calls me Yo-Yo from time to time, but never to my face." She smirked as Kyoshiro lifted his head up to look at her. "He knows I'll punch his teeth in."_

_Kyoshiro smirked, sitting up fully and finishing up his drink. "So I assume you're meeting him here, right? Nagara I mean?"_

"_Yeah, something like that. Said he had something he needed to discuss with me."_

"_He said the same thing to me, too. I just so happened to be on business here too."_

_Ryoko pressed the glass up to her lips, eyeing him curiously while lifting one cyan brow upward. "I see."_

"_So you decided to show after all, Ryoko?" said a voice from behind them. Both turned and saw that it was their mutual friend, Nagara, and he placed both of his hands on their shoulders in greeting. "And Shi-Shi, how long have you been here? You already look half-trashed."_

"_That _name_, Nagara," muttered Kyoshiro before he lightly shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder. "I wish you would stop it."_

_Nagara laughed and slid into a stool next to Kyoshiro, waving at the barkeep to come get his order. "Nope, not happening my friend." After the bartender took his drink order, Nagara gently nudged Kyoshiro in both question and teasing. "So word on the Juraian grapevine is that you're going to be getting engaged soon." He noted the lack of change in his friend's expression. "What's wrong? You not happy about it?"_

_Kyoshiro sighed, closing his eyes and ignoring the royal blue bangs that fell over the bridge of his nose; tickling it lightly. "Well I'm not sad about it, if that's what you're asking," he said pointedly before pressing a hand to his forehead. He could feel a headache coming. "But how am I supposed to feel? I mean, I'm all but a nervous wreck. She's a _Princess_ for goodness' sake!"_

_At this, Ryoko quirked a brow in question, but kept her mouth shut for the time being. Nagara clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he shook his head. "She's also your childhood friend, you idiot. What's there to think about?"_

"_Plenty!" he snapped, rolling his eyes before Kyoshiro laced his fingers through his royal blue bangs. "Yes I care for her, but her heart belongs to another. At least that's what I've been told by others in her family."_

_Ryoko's chuckle pulled both men's eyes to her as she set her drink on the counter of the bar. "So _you're_ the one who's newly betrothed to Ayeka, hm?"_ _Both Nagara and Kyoshiro's postures straightened up some as they stared back at the former space pirate. "Well this makes things easier. She'd been dodging the question for a few weeks now so it's nice to get some solid answers." Draining the rest of her drink, Ryoko stood from her bar stool and eyed Kyoshiro, her smirk never faltering. "Kyoshiro, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside."_

_Kyoshiro blinked a few times, confusion settling on his brow. "What is the meaning of-" Suddenly the hum of a bright orange energy blade seemed to drown out the rest of the noise in the bar. _

_The cyan-haired woman pointed the end of the weapon at his throat, the smile completely gone from her face now replaced with a very serious expression. She was preparing to do battle with Kyoshiro. "I _said_, step outside."_

_

* * *

_Kyoshiro smiled as his ship began its steady descent to Earth, the atmosphere cushioning the hull of his spaceship. That was the day he'd truly beheld the greatness of that which was hailed "The Space Pirate Ryoko." The battle that had ensued shortly after Kyoshiro managed to step outside was a short one. It didn't help things that he, a simple lieutenant at the time, was under the influence of alcohol. However, he had a sneaking suspicion that even if he _had_ been completely sober at the time, Ryoko would have still defeated him.

After his defeat, Kyoshiro asked why Ryoko had challenged him in the first place. Her reply was simply that she had to determine if the man who was going to marry the "high and mighty Princess Ayeka Jurai" was worthy of her spitfire nature. She, better than any person in the galaxy, knew what Ayeka was capable of and because of this, Ryoko felt it was her duty to determine if any suitor was deserving of her hand. Though it was too tough to swallow, even the former space pirate had to admit that the princess was not only her greatest rival, but her best friend. Having openly admitted this, Ryoko also thought it was her obligation to challenge Kyoshiro in battle every single time they saw one another until Ayeka and Kyoshiro's wedding ceremony.

He was only able to defeat her a handful of those seemingly hundreds of instances.

_Ryoko,_ thought Kyoshiro sadly as Tenken finally broke through Earth's atmosphere, beginning it's slow descent toward the landing beacon near Tenchi's home. _You will surely be missed…my friend._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** And we finally got to see two more of my original characters! Kyoshiro, Ayeka's husband and childhood friend and Nagara, Mihoshi's husband and friend to both Ryoko and Kyoshiro. Though we didn't get a chance to poke and prod at Nagara as much as we liked, this chapter was mainly to focus on Kyoshiro and how he'd first met Ryoko all those years ago. It gives us a little incite on just how close Ryoko and Ayeka had gotten over the years, despite their rocky friendship and rivalry over Tenchi. In the next chapter we'll see more of the original cast, as well as finally be able to drag Nagara down to the planet as well. Look forward to the next installment of _No Guts; No Glory_! You won't wanna miss it!


End file.
